kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
L-elf Karlstein/Image Gallery
Season 1= Tumblr moeo1lOWuj1svdd8to1 1280.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 01 - Large 06.jpg Fb8ed2ea.jpg xoaQ6Ru2.640x360.0.jpg KakumeikiValvrave-01-Large08.jpg gg_Valvrave_the_Liberator_01_191_CFABD_mkv.jpg RawsKakumeiki_Valvrave01.png -Kakumeiki-Valvrave---01-RAW-.jpg 0RKlGcH.jpg Ag44hAb.png L-elf2344.png L-elf-karlstein-opening.jpg|L-elf in the first opening Kakumeiki Valvrave - OP1.03 - Large 02.jpg|L-elf in the first opening Tumblr mwse24Q2BZ1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg|A-drei and L-elf in the first opening Valvrave-the-Liberator-OP-1-5.jpg|Haruto and L-elf in the first opening Valvrave-the-Liberator-01-2.jpg|L-Elf stabbing Haruto KakumekiValvrave-02-Large10.png 5D-Kakumeiki-Valvrave---01-RAW.jpg vvv152.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-2-1.jpg 575496_original.jpg vvv205.jpg 9d3bb88b.jpg varu20130419.jpg d417ded8.jpg 7cf885b4a51o.jpg 577040_original.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-2-Img-0011.png f166c445.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 02 - Large 10.jpg 7cf885b4a53o.jpg 2013y04m20d_174406491.jpg 579673_original.jpg 64099_133206716864939_284012398_n.jpg varu20130422.jpg 532689 133206753531602 768506369 n.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-2-Img-0023.png 7cf885b4a50o.jpg 580188_original.jpg c18ee3cf.jpg x_UAdbef47Q.jpg|ending 1 valvrave-the-liberator-episode-03-screen-06.jpg|L-Elf captured Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 05.jpg e9f3b0c9.jpg 5afdaf17.jpg ea849e6b.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 27.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 03 - Large 29.jpg 7929dec1.jpg ec0bbc06.jpg 7d70884e.jpg bb2d1ff3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 04 - Large 18.jpg 813e581a.jpg 48446c23.jpg llf3.jpg 1371935187926.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-5-screenshot-026.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-episode-5-screenshot-029.jpg L-elf-keikaku-doori.jpg b41c4618.jpg 437a5a80.jpg 037a63ca.jpg Tumblr mnbhplRzwf1ri2kwbo2 1280.png a9f9781c.jpg 5eb65418.jpg 4bb7c81b9721f79d6.jpg fd51dcc6.jpg 7cd13a03.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 17.jpg a791c295.jpg 9aab3e5c.jpg 1683a8fd.jpg 31628a61.jpg ff208ac5.jpg 645677543235.jpg 734545666.jpg 609e48b9.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 36.jpg 104555566.jpg 9ec213e9.jpg Valvrave-8-2-child-l-elf.jpg 7d50675e.jpg b2d9da37.jpg 590489be.jpg 8177aabd.jpg cc489778.jpg b7eba410.jpg f0e17114.jpg b8daf799.jpg 12b7e043.jpg 4e3fce2e.jpg 505d2d8f.jpg 21b828e0.jpg b9422615.jpg 89caea4a.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 25.jpg 209742d3.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 08 - Large 31.jpg c7a99396.jpg Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1514205.jpg 80edc1c3.jpg 25264cc5.jpg 89c8ff4f.jpg 059f6581.jpg ac55e406.jpg 6c16a835.jpg f958f22d.jpg 1370537167758.jpg 256958fd.jpg facf85e7.jpg 42ccbd5b.jpg c04a854e.jpg e5503d89.jpg 7d52dabd.jpg 5a3f1567.jpg 31be5b3d.jpg f3b89358.jpg bb73f2f2.jpg 33a6af9b.jpg 1371141390689.jpg f3d7011f.jpg da93edd1.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 10 - Large 32.jpg 23c03dbb.jpg 45363432.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large 16.jpg E62ddcf7.jpg Valvrave-11-44.jpg iZ9C-7bdBb4akACPRuRK4P4BekG.jpg Eb8fc1ca.jpg 730f4775.jpg d9c524ab.jpg 85734f9c.jpg Kakumeiki_valvrave-11-l_elf-emotionless-serious-straightfaced.jpg b7ce998f.jpg 014386b0.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 11 - Large Preview 01.jpg d7c6f9fe.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-12-Img-0005.png af17706a.jpg d99ab6e7.jpg 781c0121.jpg -Kakumeiki-Valvrave---12-end.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-29-21h24m20s47.png 866ee5d4.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-Ep-12-Img-0042.png Haruto_and_l_elf_2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 34.jpg |-|Season 2= 145b26d2.jpg 1381512602655.jpg Tumblr_mtdw1ezOqJ1rr88ezo1_1280.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 09.jpg Valvrave-l-elf-karlstein-and-haruto.jpg a76f7f93.jpg 987d030c.jpg c3318980410461eb7e45b1a3d63bcc06.jpg 6d40a461.jpg d4971609.jpg Tumblr_mug032PcTn1rr88ezo1_1280.png Tumblr mvwalnzW3h1s4mogno1 1280.png c1TjJHEvnL8.jpg 5b4708e4.jpg 667a8712.jpg 107baf31.jpg f0cf3ecf.jpg Tumblr muxlj7RdvT1rv186yo1 1280.jpg b9c05311.jpg 6d5c22f9.jpg 4a22021c.jpg f1c6c5be.jpg 0a26add7.jpg a6af7a17486.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-15-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg Tumblr_mv6ozyU7Iu1rr88ezo2_1280.jpg e74ce861.jpg 41ff7e60.jpg 6b5a4517.jpg Tumblr mv6q030d641rr88ezo2 1280.jpg e0f8ba35.jpg eb3c08fc.jpg 78ca8640.jpg Kakumeiki_Valvrave_-_ED3.01_-_Large_06.jpg f4799744.jpg d1e3f6d6.jpg 12345251.jpg 23d9cf43.jpg db1c8261.jpg F2aba205.jpg d36bb8c5.jpg 924b6736.jpg Screenshot from 2013-11-08 17-.png dd8627ae.jpg Screenshot from 2013-11-08 17-13-57.png tumblr_mvjn9tcCih1rr88ezo7_r1_1280.jpg ynxy.jpg effe4cfe.jpg 203f11a9.jpg 1a46ce44.jpg 401ae0e1.jpg 5a0ec030.jpg ad774ffb.jpg 905b3d7f.jpg Tumblr mvwljfeLj91rr88ezo7 1280.jpg 00aa57d4.jpg 4d9cc147.jpg E2aff208.jpg 0791ff50.jpg 1cf6cfee.jpg Tumblr mw9lfrRxEe1rr88ezo2 1280.jpg 6784b144.jpg 2a2b33f3.jpg 73740624.jpg 03bea68e.jpg d1568306.jpg b1767b0c.jpg 56d5359e.jpg 371c564c.jpg Tumblr mw9lsaPIwE1rr88ezo6 1280.jpg 20ee7ca5.jpg 843533c7.jpg Tumblr mwmj3nRYlr1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmj3nRYlr1rr88ezo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmpwjmjPp1r45133o2 1280.png 57c7b4a8.jpg Tumblr mwmjlyZeEF1rr88ezo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmjlyZeEF1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmjlyZeEF1rr88ezo7 1280.jpg Bcc67acc.jpg C8ebcbf4.jpg ee9381df.jpg 10d467af.jpg 4c18ddc2.jpg Tumblr mwmjyzNvqR1rr88ezo6 1280.jpg tumblr_mwtclq4zRl1sqw9jdo3_12.jpg Tumblr mwmjyzNvqR1rr88ezo7 1280.jpg tumblr_mwtcozRuQl1sqw9jdo2_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwtclq4zRl1sqw9jdo5_1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo3 1280.jpg tumblr_mwtclq4zRl1sqw9jdo8_1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo5 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmiovex9j1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo8 1280.jpg 3c0de94c.jpg Tumblr mwmk2wBkAm1rr88ezo10 1280.jpg tumblr_mwtcoibz7L1sqw9jdo4_1280.jpg 9d8966b9.jpg Tumblr mwmqzmO6aD1qm3v42o3 1280.jpeg tumblr_mwtcoibz7L1sqw9jdo6_1280.jpg tumblr_mwtcoibz7L1sqw9jdo7_1280.jpg Tumblr mwmqzmO6aD1qm3v42o4 1280.jpeg Tumblr mwmk9zbKCi1rr88ezo3 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmk9zbKCi1rr88ezo6 1280.jpg 0cef96c9.jpg Tumblr mwmkgfB0De1rr88ezo2 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkgfB0De1rr88ezo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkgfB0De1rr88ezo6 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkgfB0De1rr88ezo7 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkj9ZHdN1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkj9ZHdN1rr88ezo4 1280.jpg Tumblr mwmkj9ZHdN1rr88ezo6 1280-1.jpg 890ddf0f.jpg 4927f0bc.jpg b2fe5898.jpg b235bd46.jpg b0f5ad78.jpg a163af62.jpg a633e7b7.jpg 1c308a7f.jpg a3290829.jpg ae5917d8.jpg d340e3b3.jpg df2b6f78.jpg 738dc2b6.jpg 9888d496.jpg 25dc318e.jpg 82c32f79.jpg 3c797c3c.jpg 3bc8b562.jpg Cef189c4.jpg 5a7822c5.jpg c7b64a3b.jpg 1386868190500.jpg 4dbde7f9.jpg A298e8ff.jpg 926cfc6c.jpg C9492c34.jpg 5e631f59.jpg 084a5151.jpg 1386868711908.jpg 1386868882082.jpg 1386868917053.jpg 79570ae1.jpg d7b18ba7.jpg 60bf7f94.jpg d4a659ec.jpg 1d9c2741.jpg fa628fa7.jpg 7d54aa3b.jpg 14c5f6a2.jpg 021a65a0.jpg 7e198a09.jpg Tumblr mydz4yhVs21sqw9jdo5 1280.jpg 5e62684093.jpg 536171fd.jpg F395edb1.jpg f5e96b7e.jpg 815147bc.jpg 21b2e922.jpg a7678b6a.jpg d98c9338.jpg 7098619f.jpg ad6da6dc.jpg 224952af.jpg cc9afad5.jpg 17e3ee51.jpg c18b66c0.jpg 10d22268.jpg 3caa6ac9.jpg 70fc6b99.jpg 63bce65d.jpg 75a3db2f.jpg 86dadab5.jpg 1385.jpg e36288c.jpg O9FpQiwOVAY.jpg 7m96i2Ue3lE.jpg |-|Manga= L-elfinUragiri_no_Rakuin.jpg|L-elf in Uragiri no Rakuin L-elfinRyuusei_no_Valkyrie.jpg|L-elf in Ryuusei no Valkyrie CharactermangaL-elf.jpg|L-elf in Kakumeiki Valvrave (Manga) L-elfinUnRnvol2.jpg|L-elf in Uragiri no Rakuin vol 2 |-|Magazines= Tumblr mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo1 1280.png Tumblr mto30uEFGs1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mprjvg5Ulu1rswjcuo1 1280.jpg 619634.jpg rgYH4PLLkNw.jpg 631433.jpg Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.14767362.jpg 637094-animepaper.jpg 633588.jpg 632391.jpg 456677778.jpg 634982.jpg 2sHYsUe.jpg 615640.jpg Valvrave-the-liberator-official-fan-book 13(2).jpg 1175047_260448124080517_577854931_n.jpg 631278.jpg 634162.jpg Kakumeiki-Valvrave-L-Elf-Haruto-Wallpaper.jpg 1381383584-v9gGMr3-o.jpg Tumblr_mo2sbbcSXd1ru0xfpo1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mwoi29kxNo1rr88ezo1_1280.jpg Tumblr mx6jrfKtoC1s5qkzqo2 1280.jpg 62281223.jpg 635746.jpg Kakumeikivalvraveundertaker6.jpg |-|Other Media= 2c8f794f-48c6-4b7d-887e-be7c379aae91.jpg|L-elf from the Blu-ray vol. 2 cover 71381 front.jpg|L-elf on the promotional picture of the Season 1 Kakumeiki-valvrave3456.png|L-elf on the promotional picture of the Season 1 L-elf Karlstein 3.jpg|L-elf in the second ending 637844.jpg|L-elf in the second ending 2 Kakumeiki-Valvrave.L-elf-Karlstein-L11-iPhone-4-wallpaper.640x960.jpg|L-elf in the first ending L-elf Karlstein 2.jpg|L-elf in Official Art L-elf_Karlstein_1.jpg|L-elf Character Profile fbbc6d3060.jpg|L-elf Character Profile 2 BPt3l5mL32Q.jpg|L-elf and Haruto from the Blu-ray 2nd vol.1 cover 629086.jpg|L-elf and Haruto on the Official Fan Book Kakumeiki.Valvrave.full.1548463.jpg|Original Soundtracks 1 540735 577788662304404 322981104 n.jpg|Original Soundtracks 2 631421.jpg|Official Art 614097.jpg|Official Art 636380.jpg|CD Single: Realism - Elisa (ED 1 for the 2nd season) 4048660799.01. SCRM .jpg|L-elf and Haruto on the cover of Novel II 64737203gw1.jpg|L-elf and Haruto on the calendar(January and February) 2014 1017026.jpg|L-elf on the calendar (September and October) 2014 20131031161839328.jpg|L-elf on the promotional picture of the season 2 0sJ4aXnsZ60.jpg|L-elf in Official Art Category:Image Gallery